


Drum Up Talent

by ami_ven



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: One of Gus’s talents helps out a case.
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster & Shawn Spencer
Kudos: 14





	Drum Up Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write only during a song), prompt "Benjamin Calypso" (from _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat_ )

“I have to admit,” said Shawn, as they left the San Francisco police department, “this one time, the case really _did_ need a Jamaican accent.”

Gus scowled. “This one time?”

“Be reasonable, it doesn’t come up much, even around here. And where did you learn to play the popcorn kettle thing like that?”

“It’s called a steel drum,” said Gus. “And I’m a man of many talents.”

Shawn grinned. “Yeah, you are.”

THE END


End file.
